


Sexual Possession

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Forced Consent, M/M, The others are mentioned in the background, demonic possession-incubi, new moon, self discovery, unwilling protector bound by a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Inuyasha witnesses a spirit possess Miroku, he bids the girls to flee, knowing they are in danger. What he never suspected was that the spirit would then turn Miroku onto him.
Relationships: InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was just drifting to sleep when he was startled awake again. Something was in the room with them, some inhuman spirit.

He reached for the sword, Tetsusaiga, but the spirit ignored him, instead heading straight for the monk, Miroku.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted, waking everyone else up, but it was too late. The spirit had already entered Miroku's body.

"Get back!" He drew the sword, then stopped. A strange scent filled the air, and for a long moment he simply stood there, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Kagome grabbed his arm.

"A spirit is possessing Miroku. This… this is… Everyone leave!" He sheathed Tetsusaiga; the blade would be useless in the coming battle, and he had no intention of slaying his friend.

"What is it?" Kagome hesitated, looking between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"This spirit isn't out for blood. I've encountered its kind before. Even asleep, Miroku's training makes him hard to possess, but this one got in easy. The spirit feeds off of sex-" He broke off, blushing hard. "Well, you know. Now get going! All I have to do is keep Miroku restrained until the sun rises. And no matter what you hear, don't come back inside until I leave okay?"

"Then shouldn't a woman stay?" Sango suggested almost shyly.

"If a  _ willing _ woman were present, sure. But you ain't, I can tell from your scent. Same with Kagome. Miroku is many things, but one thing he's not is a rapist. In this state, who knows what he will be capable of, what he'll have to live with for the rest of his life. So go! You too, Shippo." Inuyasha stepped between the possessed monk and the door as everyone else left the small hut.

Not a second too soon either, as the robes that Miroku wore thumped to the floor, leaving the man naked as the day he was born, minus the fabric and prayer beads binding his right hand, indicating that some part of Miroku was still aware.

"Pinning down a naked man isn't how I planned to spend this evening." Inuyasha smirked, cracking the knuckles of his right hand. "But it wouldn't be the first time."

Years ago, before he had even met Kikyo, when he was a youth himself, Inuyasha had tasted male flesh on several occasions. Since he was not human, he didn't consider himself to have a sexuality, and attributed the fact that he was attracted to some human males to his demon blood.

Miroku was his type of man; fit build but still somehow cute, and if the monk had given him any signs of liking men, he would not hesitate to fuck the spirit from his body.

However, Miroku only liked women, and so Inuyasha shoved that idea away as he readied himself to pounce.

"Hey there big boy." Miroku moved forward almost mechanically, placing a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"I am not moving. Don't even think about trying to leave this room!"

"Why would I want to leave?" Miroku leaned in close and placed his mouth on Inuyasha's.

_ "What the…? These demon spirits cannot change the hosts desires; they only amplify what is already there. So does this mean Miroku likes men as well?"  _ Inuyasha swallowed hard as Miroku pulled away.  _ "He's likely a total virgin when it comes to men. I'll offer my ass; it will be easier and if the demon leaves him before he pulls out I can just make a sarcastic comment about deciding to bear his child."  _

His mind made up, he moved them towards the mat bedding that covered part of the floor. "You just want sexual energy to feed off of, yeah?" He spoke to the being possessing Miroku's body. "Well, okay. I'm game."

Hands tore at his clothes, and for once Inuyasha did not resist. He had no desire to produce children with a human; he would never wish his childhood upon anyone else, so most of his own experience was with men.

Once, he had entertained thoughts of becoming fully human and having normal, human children with Kikyo, but that was now impossible.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he was pinned to the bed, his hips straddled by the monk.

"Hey wait! Miroku would never want this…!" Even as he cried out in protest, it was too late; Miroku was sinking down onto him, his unprepared ass stretching tight around Inuyasha's hard shaft, but not tearing.

"Ugn…" Miroku gasped out, the first sound he had made since the spirit had entered him.

"Hey, t-take it easy…" The tight heat surrounding him made it hard to think, and he found himself gently wrapping a hand around Miroku to ease the younger man's pain. 

_ "Whoa okay so he's not exactly small down here. Actually, he's well endowed, for a human. No wonder he manages to bed women even though he's a creep."  _ Miroku began to move, rocking his hips against the half-demons.

As he had encountered this type of demon spirit before, Inuyasha knew what to expect and was not surprised when his hand moved instinctively to Miroku's back, raking his nails lightly down the other man's spine.

"Ah…" Miroku instantly began panting, his body weakening with pleasure, even as his ass tightened around Inuyasha.

"Heh, I thought so." He ran his claws lightly down Miroku's spine a second time, all too aware of how easily he could tear through his friends human flesh.

Miroku's hips jerked faster as hot liquid dripped only Inuyasha's bare skin, but the motion was frantic, rhythmless. The faster Miroku came, the faster the spirit would leave his body, and Inuyasha knew that, inexperienced as he was with being on top, he had to take control.

Using only as much of his strength as he needed, he flipped them over as gently as he could, but even so Miroku grunted as his back hit the bedding.

"Sorry." Inuyasha began moving his own hips, thrusting his shaft in and out of Miroku, making the younger man cling to him.

Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha knew that he could not afford to give himself over to the pleasure completely; it was far too easy for him to hurt Miroku by mistake. Such mistakes had happened before, costing Inuyasha his first lover's trust and friendship.

He had vowed to never make that mistake again, and had learned to be exceedingly careful with his human lovers over the years, for he was truly much older than his looks implied, as demons aged and grew much slower than humans.

Even so, his lovers had been few and far between, and before meeting Kikyo, had been nothing more than physical pleasure, the heart having no part to play.

"Inu… Yasha…" Hands tangled into his hair, jerking him out of the past as lips claimed his own once more.

He touched his tongue to Miroku's, both to massage and to guide the delicate organ away from his sharp fangs.

Hands tugged at his hair, an act that Inuyasha enjoyed too much; whenever his hair was tugged out of the blue he lashed out to disguise his enjoyment of the pain the action brought. 

Now, however, he was free to simply enjoy the act but even so he could feel the frustration in the motion; he knew that Miroku needed a release that was as yet out of his reach.

Breaking the kiss, he allowed instinct to guide him; and his hand closed around Miroku's throat.

Miroku gasped and arched up as far as he could before being pinned back down, the hand slowly tightening around his throat.

Then his entire body went limp and Inuyasha snatched his hand back in horror; he hadn't heard anything snap, nor did he smell blood, and yet the human body was so fragile… seconds later he registered the warmth splashed across his skin and realized that Miroku had just creamed so hard he'd passed out momentarily.

He pulled out, careful not to tear his friend, rubbing his shaft against the softness of Miroku's inner thigh until he too achieved a release.

"Inuyasha…? What…?"

"Here." He handed over a rag. "Clean up enough to get dressed and follow me."

"Clean… what did you do to me?!" Miroku's voice rose in near hysteria.

"I'll explain as you bathe." Inuyasha stood up, casually fixing his own clothing. "You were possessed by the spirit of an incubus." He added a few seconds later.

"Possessed? No, that's impossible. My training…"

"Only blocks against malevolent forces. Incubi are not malevolent by nature, and your lecherous nature made possession by one even easier." He saw that Miroku was decently dressed, and pushed the door open. "Lets go."

He began to walk without looking back, knowing that the monk might choose not to follow. When footsteps crunched behind him, he sighed in relief.

The nearby river had a shallower pocket that was hidden by several large boulders, and it was here that Inuyasha led Miroku. "Don't worry I won't spy on you." He turned his back as Miroku undressed once more and stepped into the water.

"I don't understand why I was in bed with you while possessed by the incubus." 

"Miroku, incubi cannot create false desires. Remember that. I saw the spirit enter your body and sent the girls away. If one of them had been willing… well, I wouldn't have stopped anything from happening. But they weren't, so I sent them out of the hut to keep them safe." He broke off, deep in thought and unused to having to explain himself.

"Letting the spirit have what it wants is the quickest way to end the possession and yet you…" Miroku trailed off, clearly uncertain as to where this was going.

"You would never force any woman into your bed; that is why I sent them away. I was planning to restrain you until the dawn light forced the spirit out."

"You…?" Miroku sank low into the water, shame coursing through his body. "You never initiated…?"

"No. I enjoy bedding men, but I never saw any indication that you enjoy male company, so no. You came onto me, which was quite the surprise. After that, all I could do was hang on for the ride without hurting you."

"Incubi do not create false desires… so wait you're saying that I actually like men?!"

"Yes, in some way you must. However what.. " He broke off. "Oh no, d-don't cry…" 

Miroku's entire body shook with each sob; he knew in his heart that Inuyasha spoke the truth. He was twisted, evil, and his taste for male flesh was the only evidence he needed. The sin could never be cleansed, and his desire for an heir would forever be outside his grasp.

"Hey, calm down! Incubi can strengthen the smallest flicker of desire, blow it completely out of proportion. You like women, that isn't faked. You probably only have an idle curiosity towards men; your body isn't fully built for male pleasure." 

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, men who only desire other men can experience pleasure here…" A soft fingertip caressed his ear, and Miroku jumped, not having sensed Inuyasha's approach. "And here…" The finger trailed lower, over the pulse point in his throat. "Also here." He lightly tapped a nipple once, then withdrew. "But none of those are sensitive for you. Now I am going only off of my own limited experiences, but there is no way you only like men."

"How do you know where I am sensitive?"

"Oh, the incubus told me." He shrugged.

"Told you, how?" Miroku was confused 

"They feed off of sex, and any skin to skin contact allows the incubi to guide the other partner, body. This control is extremely weak, so it only works if allowed to work, which I did. I was not guided to any of the spots I just mentioned, but rather…" He drew a single claw down Miroku's spine.

The reaction was instantaneous; Miroku shrieked, his flesh shivered, and his wilted manhood jumped to attention. "Wha…?"

"You have a very sensitive spine, and you can obtain release by being choked. You also like being dominated, and none of these preclude a male partner. Only the fact that you enjoy anal penetration indicates an interest in men."

"Please… don't tell the others that I…" Miroku looked up at Inuyasha with liquid eyes.

"Of course not." His cheeks heated at the thought. "Oh, one last thing, the incubus made no attempt to use your Wind Tunnel."

"That is a relief." He stood up, water streaming from his body and Inuyasha had to hastily avert his eyes.

"We do not mention this night ever again."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But, don't deny to yourself that this happened. And uh… If you ever need help obtaining a release… just ask okay?" Inuyasha did not look at Miroku.

Only then did the part about Inuyasha enjoying men fully register in Miroku's mind. "I doubt it will come to that." He finished dressing.

"Yeah. Go on back without me, I need to bathe as well."

Miroku turned his steps towards the village, the knowledge that Inuyasha could have easily bathed with him but didn't confirming his human soul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I've been thinking…" Miroku trailed off as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"There will be no moon tonight." He lowered his gaze to the man who, a week earlier, had awoken him to the fact that he also desired men.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha bristled; moonless nights were his curse as a half-demon; the nights on which he became a human.

"You didn't hurt me…" Miroku began, then he broke off as Inuyasha huffed.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha's tone was harsh and dismissive, giving no indication he was aware of the instance Miroku was speaking of.

"During sex." Miroku finished softly.

"Oh, that." Inuyasha's nose twitched, as Miroku's scent changed ever so slightly.

_"He's aroused, not that that's unusual; Miroku's scent is often colored with arousal, but tonight it's… different? Is he nervous? Wait that odd scent only flared up when he said the word sex…"_ Inuyasha found himself gulping as he realized what Miroku was thinking.

"No! Absolutely not!" He didn't even have to think it over. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I am not." Miroku slid closer, and that odd scent grew stronger.

"Tonight I'll be at my weakest… my most vulnerable. I can't… not tonight." He turned away.

"Tell me something, Inuyasha; what happened to make you believe humans are so fragile?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

Miroku was silent for a long time, as seconds turned to minutes, then he sighed. "I'm going to tell you something I have not told anyone else. You are not to tell anyone, promise me this."

"Yeah okay I promise so what is it?" Inuyasha's instinct to protect flared up as the scent of Miroku's nervous energy became a reek. "What's wrong?"

"I have… never lain with a woman."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at him blankly, wanting to laugh it off as a joke and yet… "You're a virgin?"

Miroku's cheeks flared red. "How can I be a virgin after what we did?!" His voice strained with both hot embarrassment, and the effort needed to stay quiet enough that the girls could not hear. 

"So that's why you're so nervous; you've never actually tried to initiate sex before." Inuyasha looked away. "Still doesn't explain why you chose tonight of all nights."

"I remember everything we did together." Miroku swallowed hard, his voice shaking. "I remember how careful you were not to hurt me. I thought that tonight we could be together without you needing to fear harming me."

"Oh." The memory rose unbidden in Inuyasha's mind. "It was years ago; before I met Kikyo… before I even knew about the Shikon Jewel. I was young, only just awakening to my sexual needs. He was a human only a few years younger than you are, my first lover though I never loved him. I might have… if things had gone differently.

"At first he showed no fear of me, and my attraction to him made me naive. We met several times and well… did sex stuff together." Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat. "And he was fine; I mean I nicked his tongue on my fangs as we kissed, and he got a few scratches and bruises but it was all minor. Nothing to worry about. So we decided to take the final step and become one… and I lost control. I can still remember how he screamed as I ripped his side open to the bone. He lived, and he learned to fear me. I lost control of myself for a few seconds and lost everything." 

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't need your pity, Miroku. I learned to be in control and focus on my partners pleasure over my own."

"That was your first time engaging in sexual intercourse?"

"Yeah. So what?" He gasped as Miroku pushed his way into his arms.

"So you need to learn that wanting your own pleasure isn't a bad thing." Miroku pressed in so close that Inuyasha could feel how fast the monk's heart was beating.

"I need your help." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha.

"I can't train you in how to attract women."

"No, that is not my problem."

"What is it then?"

"I'm too shy to show my body to a woman." He felt Miroku swallow hard. "Not that I desire to show myself to Kagome or Sango." He lowered his eyes as he spoke Sango's name.

"What's going on here?" The sound of Kagome's voice sliced through the air, and Miroku jumped back as though burned.

"We were just talking."

"Really? Since when are you two close enough to cuddle while talking?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You know." Miroku made no effort to deny anything, since Kagome was well aware that he'd had sex with Inuyasha that night. She and Sango had both heard them, and both had connected the dots after.

"You aren't planning to do _that_ again, are you?" Kagome asked, indignant with barely suppressed jealousy.

"Even if we are, that is no concern of yours. Unless you plan to claim Inuyasha as your lover?" Miroku looked at her curiously.

"L-lover? No way!" She turned and stalked off.

_"There was no spike in arousal when Miroku spoke to Kagome. He truly has no interest in her. Sango he is lying about, but why?"_ Inuyasha shook the thought away.

"And what of you? Will you go after Kagome?"

"What? No. I don't… not with women." Inuyasha stood up and turned to head back to the hut where they would be spending the night.

"You are attracted to women, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"But you only physically engage with men? May I ask why?"

"Opposite reason of yours." When Miroku frowned in confusion he sighed. "I have no desire for children. Well, if I use the Shikon Jewel then maybe… but I will not father a half-demon! I will not curse a child with mixed blood."

"I understand." Miroku surveyed the valley there were in. "Tonight we should be safe. This valley has only one entrance, which we blocked. The sides are sheer cliff."

"Why does it have to be tonight anyway? Why are you so hung up on this being tonight?"

"Because I desire to be with you as equals. I don't want you to hold yourself back out of fear. Only tonight can you let go and just let yourself feel. Only as a human is that possible."

"What you want isn't possible! If I let my guard down as a human and we are attacked, then I'm dead!" Inuyasha stalked past the hut and disappeared from sight.

_"I can't relax as a human! I can't just let go…"_ His thoughts looped around and around as he walked, reaching the valley's dead end.

"Well, this place is easily defended, but it can still be attacked from above. Wait…" He saw a small trickle of water flow out of a cave. Gripping the handle of his sword Tetsusaiga, he entered the cave.

_"Not that I don't want what Miroku is offering. Being able to let go… to be with a human without fear of harming them… no it will never happen! It's too good to be true! It can't be true, it just can't!"_

He followed the path around a bend, and found that the cave ended abruptly in a circular cavern. No other paths led into or out of the cavern. In the center was a pool of water, fed by a dying underground spring.

"If we barricaded the entrance… no what am I thinking!" His cheeks grew hot. "This is so ridiculous! This is _Miroku!_ He probably just wants another taste of male flesh, the pervert." He spun around to leave the cave, then stopped. "But still…" He looked back at the nearly perfect cavern.

The temptation of the perfect cavern, coupled with what he knew was an honest offer from Miroku was great, no matter the monks intentions. Besides, Miroku had not been lying when he had asked for help.

The only problem was that Inuyasha had no idea how to help Miroku, since he was not shy in the least when they bathed together, and Miroku's manhood was of a decent size.

There was also the issue of Miroku lying about his interest in Sango, even though he was obviously interested in her; Inuyasha was still certain that Kagome was wrong about Sango liking Miroku however.

He spun around and headed back towards the hut, warming to Miroku's suggestion with each step.

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes?" The monk stood up after fixing the bedding he had been laying out.

"Walk with me." Inuyasha left the hut again and glanced at the sky. "It's almost dark."

"Have you reconsidered my suggestion?" Miroku asked quietly.

Inuyasha said nothing as he glanced at the sky once more, wanting to be back at the cavern before the sun finished setting. "I found something that I want to show you."

"What is it?" Miroku quickened his pace, his heart thumping in his chest.

But Inuyasha would not say; if he spoke of his discovery, others might overhear and the perfect hidden secrecy of the cavern would be ruined.

* * *

High above, a hand dripping of poison sliced through a lesser demon who threatened to enter the valley below. That could not be allowed. He had sworn to protect the young half demon, and he was not one to break a promise.

  
  
  


* * *

A single drop of poison hissed through the air, landing directly in Inuyasha's path. "Huh?" He looked up, not at the sky, but the cliff faces high above them.

"What is it?" Miroku tensed as if for battle.

"Ever since I was young, I have never faced any danger during the new moon that I didn't create for myself. I have often wondered if someone was watching over me."

"Who else could know of your secret?"

"I don't know. I once thought… but no even I am not so stupid as to believe it to be my brother. He wants me dead; why would he protect me?"

"Well, as your brother Sesshomaru is the most likely to know which night you are vulnerable, and yet your logic is sound. He would gain nothing from protecting you." Miroku also glanced up thoughtfully. 

"Ah, here it is." He led Miroku into the cavern. "If we barricade the entrance, no one will be able to find us tonight." Inuyasha's cheeks pinked.

"So you have reconsidered."

"Yes, although I don't see how you expect me to help you." Inuyasha finished pulling a bush across the entrance to the cavern, just as the last of his demonic strength left him.

"You can help me by allowing me to gain experience in the art of pleasure." Miroku did not meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"That I can do." His claws retracted into human nails and he knew without looking that his hair had turned black. 

Miroku turned and walked deeper into the cave, resisting the sudden urge to touch Inuyasha's new human ears.

"So uh…" Inuyasha broke off.

"Yes?"

"You want… e-experience, right?" Inuyasha winced as he heard his voice shake from his nerves.

"We don't have to do anything at all tonight if you are afraid."

"Who said I'm scared? I just… maybe tonight it could be my ass…" Inuyasha dropped his eyes, unable to look at Miroku.

"Oh!" Miroku laughed almost shyly. "I was thinking the same thing." 

"You were?"

"Yes. I will be with a woman eventually and I think it will be easier for me to put aside my shyness if I have experience with… being on top." He hesitated, uncertain quite how to phrase it.

"Oh yeah that makes sense."

"Huh? You mean that you have another reason for offering yourself?" Miroku blinked at him.

"I like it better." Inuyasha huffed out.

"Oh!" Miroku decided against adding that he found it cute that Inuyasha was a bottom.

"Got a problem with it?"

"No! Not at all! Actually, I'm happy that you're so willing to let me do you this time."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, how's your butt feeling?" Inuyasha pinked slightly.

"Fine. I was sore, but I'm all healed now." Miroku's cheeks also pinked, and he turned away to examine the spring.

"I didn't want you to bottom last time but the spirit had other plans. It was all I could do to hang on for the ride without hurting you." Arms encircled Miroku's waist from behind, and the back of his neck was nuzzled.

"This place is quite the find." Miroku moaned softly as his skin was kissed and nipped.

"Yeah. Its closed off; I followed the water otherwise I would never have found it at all." Inuyasha lightly grabbed Miroku's throat, loving the sudden jump in the younger man's pulse rate.

"Inuyasha… kiss me…" Miroku's eyes were already heavy-lidded with lust as he turned around as far as he was able with the hand on his throat.

With a low growl, Inuyasha crashed his mouth down over Miroku's in a heated kiss.

  
  
  


* * *

"Where are the guys?" Kagome frowned at Sango after unsuccessfully searching for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"They went off towards the valley's end about an hour ago. Don't worry about them, they are probably doing _that_ again." Sango's tone dripped with jealousy.

"That? Wait you mean sex?!" Kagome gasped.

"Yeah. Not that I care who that perverted monk sleeps with! Let's get to bed, they won't be back tonight." Sango began to undress, unconcerned with Shippo's presence in the room since he was only a child.

Kagome lay down, wondering if she was losing Inuyasha. "Do you think it's love?"

"No way." Sango dismissed the idea out of hand.

"Yeah, you're right. That's just silly."

  
  


* * *

"Ah… ha… ha…" Inuyasha panted heavily as he pulled back. "This human body is… more sensitive…"

"I can tell." Miroku pulled Inuyasha's clothes open and began to kiss his way down to the half demon's nipples. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he sucked first one beaded nipple, and then the other. Fingers tangled in his hair, ripping out the tie and sending it flying, but Miroku did not care.

Lower still, his tongue dipped into Inuyasha's belly button, then down to the top of his pants. "Can I…?" Miroku mouthed Inuyasha through his pants, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. Wait I… I don't have my fangs so can I do you like that as well?" Inuyasha sank down, a complete mess already from just the few kisses and caresses.

"If you want to." Miroku blinked in surprise. "Lie back."

"Like this?" Inuyasha tore his pants off before lying down on the ground.

"Yes." Miroku shed his own clothes, too excited to be shy, and laid down on top of Inuyasha, only he did so backwards so that his cock was above the half demon's mouth.

"Not scared that I'll bite?"

"No." Miroku wrapped a hand around Inuyasha's shaft, psyching himself up before leaning down and lapping at the tip with his tongue.

Beneath him, Inuyasha moaned, low and deep in his throat before taking Miroku into his mouth.

Gasping in pleasant surprise, Miroku leaned down further and wrapped his lips around Inuyasha.

Ten seconds later it was all over as they both creamed into the others mouth.

Miroku gagged and spat out the viscous fluid, even as he heard Inuyasha swallow.

"Sorry." Miroku rolled off of him and sat up.

"Eh, don't be." Inuyasha crawled into Miroku's lap and kissed him. "How do you want me?"

"I am to be taking you anally, correct?" Inuyasha nodded once. "Then perhaps you should be on all fours?" (The fact that this pose was commonly called 'doggy-style' in Kagome's time was unknown to both men, and so the irony was lost on them.)

"Like this?" Inuyasha felt a surge of arousal as he dropped onto all fours with his ass in the air.

"Yes." Miroku knelt behind Inuyasha. He generally knew what to do, and he uncapped the oil he had bought in the last village they had passed through.

"This might be cold." He drizzled some oil over his fingers, then pressed the tips against Inuyasha's anus.

"Gah! What is that?"

"Cooking oil." The first finger slid inside easily.

"Don't worry about all that just do it already!" Inuyasha wiggled his hips impatiently.

"Don't forget that you are human tonight." But even as he spoke, Miroku removed his fingers, rubbing oil over his shaft. "Ready?" His tip nudged against Inuyasha's opening.

"Yes!" Inuyasha arched back against Miroku just as Miroku's hips pushed forward, and with a small pop he was in.

"That was surprisingly easy." Part of Miroku had been certain that anal penetration was far more difficult, however he was not about to complain.

"Hey, Miroku? You gonna just gawk or are you gonna fuck me?"

Miroku sighed at the coarse language, but said nothing as he began to move his hips slowly, pulling out and pushing back in a little at a time as he familiarized himself with the motion. "Uh… you're tight…"

Hands gripped Inuyasha's hips tightly, but that did little to stop him from rocking back against Miroku. Lewd sounds spilled from the half-demon's mouth as Miroku's speed increased.

With each powerful forward thrust, the pleasure grew inside Inuyasha until he was trembling from the effort of holding himself upright.

Miroku's grip tightened further, as he held up Inuyasha's hips, each thrust into the wet heat bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Miroku… close…" He reached underneath them and began to stroke his friend, wanting Inuyasha to cum first.

After that, everything happened quickly; Inuyasha tightened around Miroku unexpectedly, as heat splashed over his hand. He only just pulled out in time to cream over Inuyasha's back rather than deep inside him.

Then the half demon collapsed, and his strength left him. "That was pretty good for your first time."

"Thank you." Miroku crawled to the stream to clean up, his legs still weak.

"Hey, come here." Inuyasha rolled to a dry patch of ground and lay on his back, his arms open and his guard temporarily lowered in post-coital bliss.

Miroku crawled over and lay down, his head pillowed on Inuyasha's chest. "We should head back before the girls grow suspicious." Miroku spoke through a yawn, his entire body limp with exhaustion.

He closed his eyes just for a moment as a hand rubbed his back in lazy circles; there was no love between them, but it was relaxing nonetheless.

When Miroku opened his eyes once more, he saw that Inuyasha had returned to normal and jumped up. "Hey! Wake up! Its past daybreak!"

"Miroku, what…? Oh!" Inuyasha's yellow eyes widened as he reached the same conclusion, and both men scrambled for their clothes.

"Hey, wait. You should be honest with Sango about how you feel." 

"How do you know what I feel for Sango? And you aren't exactly honest yourself where Kagome is concerned."

Inuyasha huffed. "You know how Kikyo complicates things! But you don't have anyone else. No one specific at any rate." Inuyasha moved the tree he had pulled across the entrance to the cave. "I just don't want you to lose the one girl you might actually love because she grew tired of waiting for you to stop being such a pervert."

Miroku sighed, wanting to fight, but unable to. He knew that Inuyasha was right; Sango wouldn't wait for forever. However, he was uncertain if he loved her.

As they walked back in silence, neither glanced up at the man who had been watching over the valley all night.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru turned away. The whelp wasn't worth the effort, but he had promised his father that he would watch over his brother.

He had had to learn which night Inuyasha lost his powers on his own, but not once did it occur to him to use that night to attack.

Partially, it was the promise, the final one he had ever made to his father. Mostly, it was pride. He did not hate his brother; he hated the human blood that tainted his veins. 

One day he would slay Inuyasha, but when that day came, it would be during battle. A fair battle between brothers during which he would prove the superiority of pure demon blood once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome, do you have a moment?"

"Hmm? What is it, Miroku?" She stood up, and shouldered her bag. She was planning to return home to restock her medical supplies.

Across the hut, Sango was glaring at Miroku, having not yet forgiven him for lying with another man.

"Not here, can we speak in private?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him in surprise, but followed him outside. "What is it?" She asked again once they were hopefully out of earshot.

"You are returning home for supplies yes?"

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Kagome was growing more confused by the second.

"This is difficult for me to ask. Is there anything from your time that can be used to… prevent pregnancy?" His cheeks flared red.

"What?! You what?" She gaped at him. "But I thought you wanted a child?"

"I do." Miroku took a deep breath. "I have decided to confess my feelings to Sango; however we cannot afford for her to fall pregnant, should passion prevail. We will need her at full strength when we face Naraku."

"Oh!" The confusion cleared. "Well, I could get you condoms but…" She studied Miroku, wondering if he would even wear one.

"What's that?" Miroku was starting to regret his strange request.

"Well… how do I put it? It's a sort of latex sheath for your… uh… shaft." She blushed. "It contains the man's seed and prevents anything from entering the woman's body that could cause pregnancy. Which is great, in theory, but lots of men hate wearing them because they can be tight, and reduce the sensation." She decided to just go for broke and give him all the facts.

"For a woman you sure know a fair bit about this. Just what do your schools teach?" Miroku was more embarrassed than he was trying to reveal, though he could not stop his cheeks from reddening.

"So if I get you some, will you actually use them?" Kagome scrutinized him closely.

"For Sango, I will." Miroku replied honestly, though he was dismayed at the idea of anything dulling the sensation. Besides, he knew that seducing Sango might be nothing more than a pipe dream for him.

"Okay fine." She started heading back to the hut. 

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha was on her in a second, while watching Miroku with undisguised suspicion.

"He just needed some advice. About Sango." She added in a whisper.

"Oh!" Inuyasha nodded in understanding, and let it drop.

"I'm heading home now. I'll be back tomorrow!" She added, wanting to be gone before Sango could go off at Miroku again.

It was more than obvious, not only to Kagome, but too Shippo and Kilala as well, that Miroku and Sango both felt the same way. Only Inuyasha couldn't see it, and Miroku's perverted ways kept hurting his chances with her.

She made a mental note to remind Miroku to respect Sango's personal space when he confessed to her, hoisted her bag higher, and left.

"Hey, Kagome?" She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha followed her like a puppy; not that she would ever risk her life by telling him that.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think Sango likes Miroku?"

"I know she does." Kagome sighed; Inuyasha could be so dense!

"Do you think she'll accept Miroku's feelings? He was asking for advice on how to confess, yeah?" He stopped her just as they reached the Bone Eaters Well.

"No, actually it was something else."

"Oh, what then?"

"It's personal." She was not having that conversation all over again. While she felt only mild embarrassment whenever the thought that Miroku had boy-parts crossed her mind, thinking about Inuyasha's made her entire body feel strange in ways she did not fully understand.

"Oh. But it does have to do with Sango right? The creep wasn't hitting on you, was he?"

"No, of course he wasn't!" She sighed; why did Inuyasha always have to be so frustrating? "Yes, it concerned Sango. And that is all I am going to tell you! Sit boy!" She stalked away as Inuyasha's cursed necklace drew him sharply towards the ground.

She jumped into the well before he could recover, passing through the ages and returning to her own time.

"I'm home!" She called out as she lifted herself out of the well, and back onto solid ground.

"Hey, Mom? Can we talk?" There was no way she could live it down if anyone saw her buying condoms, especially since her friends thought that she was juggling four men. She had let it slip that Inuyasha; who her friends knew as Mr Possessive or Delinquent; was jealous not of Hojo, the classmate interested in her affections, but rather the wolf demon Koga. To make things even worse, she had then revealed that Miroku had asked her once to bear his child.

"Yes Kagome?" Her Mother turned down the volume on the television, and set aside her darning, as Kagome sat down beside her on the couch.

"I need to ask a favor; but before I ask please understand that this isn't something I need for myself! It's a request from Miroku."

"Honey, what is it?"

"Can you please buy me a box of condoms?"

Her Mother blinked at her. "Kagome!"

"I told you they aren't for me!" She could feel her cheeks heating rapidly.

"Okay, fine I believe you. Miroku is the monk who chases women, yes? But I thought you said that he desires a child more than anything?" She was trying hard to bite back laughter.

"He does, but he also wants a deeper relationship with Sango and well… it wouldn't be good if she were to become pregnant right now. He knows that, so he asks me for something he could use to prevent her from having a child just yet."

"Will he even use one?" She sighed before Kagome could answer. "I'll get a three-pack. If he actually uses them we can revisit it then. Also, if you come to need any for yourself, please know that I'd rather spend money on condoms than diapers."

"Thanks, mom. But I'm not ready for sex; I won't be for a while yet." Kagome stood up and went to gather the rest of what she needed.

"Will you be staying for the night?"

"Of course!" She sighed at the thought of a night spent in her own bed once more.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early; and the early morning light found Kagome packing her bag, careful to store the box of condoms in a separate pocket. It would be far too embarrassing to just have them fall out with the food. Besides, they might give Inuyasha funny ideas she was not ready to consider if he saw the box.

Alongside the condoms, she packed a sheet of instructions on how to properly apply a condom. There was no way in hell that she could just talk Miroku though something like that, and there are no health classes in the Feudal Era.

"Okay that should be everything." She zipped the bag up, and after saying goodbye to her family, jumped into the well once more.

"I don't get it; what is so wrong with Miroku liking guys?" 

"Huh?" Kagome looked up as Inuyasha's voice drifted down into the well. "Who is he talking to?"

Her question was answered almost before it was even spoken, as the next voice she heard belonged to Sango.

"It is unnatural! Against the Gods!" Sango spat the words out. "You are a demon so for you it is different! But Miroku is human! Being with a man has tainted him with sin!"

Kagome froze, sensing that Sango was actually more hurt, and jealous, than truly homophobic.

"But… wait! Sango!" She heard footsteps, hurrying away from the well. "What's her deal?"

Kagome decided that it was safe to climb up. "Hey."

"Oh, you're back! Did you hear that?"

"Some of it."

"I don't get it. Why was she so mad?"

"Sango is in love with Miroku; she's hurt and jealous that he was with you." Truthfully, Kagome understood how she felt.

"Jealous? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome set down her bag, seating herself next to Inuyasha. "She's scared of losing him, but she's also terrified of getting close to him and finding that her feelings are one sided. Miroku needs to be the one to make the first move, otherwise she will never be able to fully trust him."

"What about you? Are you grossed out?"

"I'm not happy about you sleeping with Miroku, but I don't think it is unnatural. Are you bi?"

"Bye?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Bisexual. Interested in both men and women."

"Hmm… maybe? I dunno I don't really think about stuff like that." He shrugged. "But I am attracted to both men and women. It doesn't really matter to me what someone's body is like though, if I like them, I like them. It's probably a demon thing."

"Oh." She nodded. "You aren't dating Miroku though, right? So let's just put this all behind us. We have other things to worry about." She stood up.

"Yeah, okay." He lifted up her bag before she had the chance. "This is always way too heavy for you! What do you even keep in here?"

"My school books! You know I need to study!" But she made no effort to take her bag back, knowing it would be futile.

"So did you bring the stuff?" She blanched for a moment, then realized he was asking about instant ramen.

"Yeah it's in my bag. Something for everyone, as usual." She sighed, hoping to slip away sooner rather than later and pass Miroku his special request.

But alas, she didn't get her chance until after dinner that night, as Inuyasha had wanted to set out right away.

Predictably, when they finally stopped, it was at the home of some minor lord in need of an exorcist.

After the meal, and being shown to their own rooms, she finally got a chance to speak to Miroku privately.

"Hey, uh… here." She shoved box and paper into his hands.

"Thank you." He tucked everything into his robes and out of sight.

"The paper is instructions."

"Understood. Goodnight, Kagome." Miroku watched as she headed back to the room she was sharing with Shippo.

Once Kagome was out of sight, Miroku headed towards Sango's room.

"Sango? May I enter? I desire to speak with you." He spoke softly, through the door.

The door opened. "What is it?" Her entire demeanor was icy.

"Sango…" He found that he had to take a deep breath because now that he was here, he was terrified.

"Miroku?" Her eyes searched his, and her expression was slightly softened by concern.

"I've decided to be honest with you regarding a few things, but this is not a doorway conversation." After a long, tense moment, she stepped aside and allowed him entry. 

Kilala, sensing the mood, took the chance to bolt and sleep with Kagome instead.

"What have you been lying about? Is it about liking men?" She folded her arms underneath her breasts, and Miroku had to force himself to look her in the eye.

"I do not like men, not in general. I am attracted to Inuyasha, but that is as far as it goes. What I wish to confess is the number of women I have lain with."

"Oh and how many is that?"

"None." He looked her straight in the eye.

"None? What?" She was beyond surprised.

"I have never been with a woman; Inuyasha is my only partner to date. Sango, I… I've kissed women before, and I have been alone with several with the intent of bedding them however I get shy. I freeze up when it comes time to remove my own clothing."

"Oh… Miroku…" At that moment, she saw him in an entirely new light; not as a perverted monk, but simply as an eighteen year old youth with a libido that runs too fast for him to control, and far outpaces what he himself is ready for. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love you." The words flowed easily out of him; compared to his last confession, this was the easy part. "I have never felt this way about any other woman. With you, I want more than just an heir. I want to start a family with you, and build a future together." His voice became bitter.

"You think this is impossible? Why, do you fear that I do not feel the same?" She willingly stepped into his arms for the first time.

"Even if you do feel the same, it can never be. Not while Naraku lives. As long as I bear this curse, such a future is forever out of reach. Sango, one day I will be sucked into my own wind tunnel."

"Miroku, you're trembling." She pressed in close, all of her resentment at him sleeping with someone else under her nose gone.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he got himself back under control. "The second time with him was to gain experience. That's the whole story." He pulled away.

"Miroku… we can't! You need me if we are to win against Naraku! A child…"

"Is out of the question, I know. That's why I asked Kagome for these." He retrieved the box of condoms and handed them over.

"What is this?"

"Kagome called them 'condoms'. They provide a barrier between man and woman to prevent the creation of a child."

Sango dropped the box in shock. "You desperately want a child but for me you'd wear something that will prevent what you want most?"

"Yes." Miroku felt that there was nothing else that needed saying.

"And for the next woman?"

"No. There will be no other women once I have you, and even if I never have you, I would only use these with you. I love you, Sango will you marry me?"

The question was out before he even knew what he was about to say.

"Yes!" He looked up certain he had heard her wrong.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku. Yes I will marry you! After we defeat Naraku."

"Of course." He pulled her to him, holding her tight, dizzy with the joy he felt.

"Sango…" He pulled away, wanting to ask permission to kiss her; now that he was this close, he was terrified of overstepping his bounds and losing everything. But before he could, she kissed him.

Sango's lips were soft, her body pliant underneath Miroku's as he lay them down.

His tongue delved deep between her lips, exploring the hot cavity of her mouth, and he moaned softly as he felt her do the same.

This was his greatest dream come true, and yet there was something missing. Something that had been a constant companion to him for so long that he almost missed its absence, and struggled to think of its name.

He rolled them over, so that Sango was above him as he broke the kiss, his arms around her just to hold.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" She was confused by this, as he was making no efforts to touch or undress her.

"Nothing is wrong, Sango. I am happier than I have ever been before." And as she gazed up at him, she saw that he was glowing with joy. "However, now that I have you, I feel no sense of urgency. I know that you love me, and that I love you. I need nothing else from you at this moment." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Unless you are willing to give it to me." He added in a whisper against her lips.

She understood, as she looked over at the box from Kagome's era. He had accepted that children could wait, and had chosen to be with her for love rather than simple pleasure. "You do not desire me?" She asked just to tease.

"No, do not misunderstand; I desire you desperately, that has not changed. My body aches with need whenever you are near to me." He looked away, searching for the words. "However, you are no longer outside my reach. I may be with you whenever and as often as we desire, so there is no need to rush."

"Oh… Miroku…" She leaned down, kissing him deeply. Pulling away again, she straddled his hips as she began to undress. His eyes followed her hands as she began to pull her clothes open.

Then she froze, as she felt an unfamiliar pressure against her inner thigh. "Miroku, what is this?"

He gasped as she shifted. "A-are you familiar with the physical differences between men and women?" She nodded, and so he continued. "Then, as you may know, men have the sword and women the sheath. What you are feeling is a perfectly normal biological reaction; my sword filling with blood in anticipation of being permitted entry into your sheath."

She frowned in confusion. "If women have the sheath then how were you able to lie with Inuyasha?"

He blushed darkly. "I was referring to the vaginal sheath; the anus can also form a sheath. Also, two women can lie together using nothing more than hands and mouths. There are multiple forms of love, and sex can be adapted to fit each one."

"Oh…" She nodded, not fully understanding, then the last remnants of her prior jealousy asserted themselves in her mind. "There is nothing more between you and him, right?"

"Sango! That was only to gain experience, and experiment with a man! I do not love Inuyasha, nor do I desire another encounter with him." He reassured her easily. "Also, I promise you that I will resist the urge to caress all other women and from today forward, all my interactions with other women will be as a friend or to provide aid only."

"I will hold you to that!" She huffed, knowing that she would be eternally dealing with his wandering hands and eyes. As long as he stopped asking that question, and did nothing more than he was already doing, she knew that she could tolerate his indiscretions.

That was when she felt his hand slip inside her partially open kimono, caressing her butt once more.

She stopped, feeling the cloth that adorned Miroku's right hand through her thin undergarments. "Miroku."

"What?" He froze, certain that he had misunderstood something and was about to be slapped once more.

"Your hand… is it safe for me to lie with you?"

"Oh! Oh Sango, yes you are safe." His confusion cleared as he instantly understood her fear.

Removing his hand, he offered it to her, his hand in a careful fist to contain the wind tunnel. "Try to remove the beads."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"No I am not." Her hand shook as she reached her hand out, wrapping a single finger around the strand of prayer beads and…

"Huh? They won't move."

"Yes, precisely. These beads are infused with my own spiritual powers. Only I can remove the beads and free the power of the wind tunnel. Now, an extremely powerful demon could potentially overpower my aura and render the beads useless, however that is extremely unlikely to happen while we are in bed together."

"You mean, a demon like Naraku?" Sango felt a chill at the thought.

"Yes, however that is nothing you need worry about. Should that happen, I would turn the tunnel inward…"

"No! Don't say that!" Sango's hands struck his shoulders.

"That will be my fate should we fail to end Naraku." He cupped her cheek. "However we need not discuss this further." He kissed her softly, reassuring her that he would not turn the wind tunnel upon himself unless he had no other choices.

"No we will defeat Naraku!" Her tone was final. "Together, we will win!"

Miroku nodded, unable to think of anything he could say.

Slowly, she allowed relaxed again. "Sorry, I just do not wish to think of you dying."

"Sango, I understand." His hands undid her skirt, and she stood, removing the remainder of her clothes as he began to remove his own.

His prior shyness was forgotten; rather than dreading her seeing his unclad body, he was eager to show her all of himself.

He realized that his anxiety had not been caused by the women, but rather by something missing in his prior encounters that he now had with Sango. Was it love? He did not know.

She came to him once more, after the final piece of clothing had been shed, and he shivered at the sensation of her bare skin against his own. "Sango…" He breathed out her name even as he breathed in her scent.

"So how do these work?" She picked up the box from where it had been dropped.

"Oh she included instructions. Let me see…" He unfolded the sheet of paper, studied the contents thoroughly, then set it aside. "Roll one over my shaft. Seems simple enough!" He gasped as a hand not his own closed around him.

Sango did not speak as she stroked Miroku, satisfying her own curiosity.

"Sango, lie back."

"Miroku?"

"Trust me." She nodded slowly as she lay back, allowing him to guide her legs apart as he settled between them. But he was far too low on the bed, and she was confused as to his intent.

He leaned down, licking between her folds, uncertain what he was doing, and yet wishing to taste her.

"Oh!" His tongue found her clit, and as she gasped, he swirled his tongue over her again and again.

Soon she was panting, her pussy soaked with fluid flowing out of her, and Miroku pulled back, resisting the urge to rub his jaw as he smoothed on a condom, pulling gently on the tip to create an air bubble just like the instructions showed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded, heavy lidded with pleasure, her body limp.

He crawled over her, trembling slightly as he lined himself up. "I've never done this before, Sango, so please, tell me if anything I do hurts you."

"I will!" She pulled him close as he thrust inside.

The sensation was instantly overwhelming, and his eyes widened as he remembered that condoms were supposed to dull the sensation. If that was true, then he was grateful because otherwise he likely would have creamed from penetration alone.

Beneath him, Sango whimpered and clung tightly to him as he moved over and inside her. Their lips met again and again, and he caressed her breasts, but he made no other efforts to explore her body. He wasn't going to last long, no need in over-complicating things. She was now his fiancee, meaning that they would have plenty of chances to experiment.

"S-Sango." He whispered her name as he came, but he kept going as she arched up underneath him, riding her own waves of climax.

He pulled out and slipped the condom off, tossing it away untied into a bush just outside the door.

"Miroku, come back to bed." She yawned, suddenly exhausted. He fell into her arms, rolled them over so that she was on top, and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

  
  


"Sango." Kagome's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Your fiance is at it again."

Barely two weeks had passed since Miroku had proposed to her, and while she had not heard him as any other women to bear his child since them, his hands were not still.

She grabbed her giant boomerang, and approached Miroku, just as the woman whose butt he was touching began to scream.

"Miroku?" She brought down the weapon onto his head.

"Sango! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh save it!" She grabbed his ear and dragged him away from the woman. In her heart, however, she knew that she wanted it this way. This was why she loved Miroku, and besides, these small fights made the sex even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there was any uncertainty, Miroku is either Bi-curious or heteroflexible, and Inuyasha is the one man he'd 'go gay' for. Inuyasha is pansexual; don't tell him that though because he would believe it to involve cooking pans in some way and just confuse him.
> 
> Also, homosexuality is not a crime in Buddhism, at least not in general. There are different forms which have different views, like any religion, but in general Buddhism makes no distinction between the various forms of love. However, Miroku's vows as a Buddhist monk prohibit ALL sexual encounters, with man or woman, so he's breaking them regardless of who he is lying with.


End file.
